


Марк и Берти

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Многие считают, что в триаде отношения крепче и любовь длится дольше.





	Марк и Берти

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Марк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850884) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [midrifmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster). 

— Нам надо создать триаду, — однажды вечером сказал Марк, задумчиво глядя на разворот журнала. Журнал лежал у него на коленях и сверкал фотографией красивого полуобнаженного омеги.

— Зачем? — осторожно спросил Берти с тщетной надеждой предотвратить беду. Иногда у Марка появлялись такие странные идеи — например, отправиться вдвоем в бразильские джунгли.

— В полных семьях больше счастья, — беззаботно пояснил Марк.

Берти подавил вздох и пообещал себе, что поплачет, но позже, в ванной. Лишать Марка счастья было не в его правилах.

Он поднял голову и, перехватив напряженный взгляд Марка, с трудом улыбнулся:

— Хорошо. У тебя уже есть кто-то… на примете?

— Нет, конечно. С чего бы? Будем выбирать вместе. Я уже нашел подходящий сайт знакомств...

Он уже нашел сайт знакомств, ну разумеется. Значит, идея Марка была не спонтанной... Берти подавил на корню возражения и кивнул.

На первое свидание они пошли уже через неделю — с симпатичным омегой-экономистом. Свидание прошло ужасно. Омега оказался значительно старше, чем на фотографии, без умолку болтал, а в конце незаметно положил в свой карман чаевые.

Берти это так возмутило, что он сделал замечание и напоролся на тираду в духе «я отобью у тебя альфу прям сейчас». В итоге Марк насильно посадил омегу в такси и потом долго утешал Берти ночью.

Берти даже понадеялся, что неудача отобьет у Марка все желание, но нет. Через пять дней Марк снова полез на свой любимый сайт.

На этот раз омега — молоденький, только-только поступивший в университет — оказался ужасно стеснительным, настолько, что Марк его забраковал: сказал, что ему хватает и стесняшки-Берти.

Третий омега был чересчур напористым; четвертый — неряхой, а пятый и вовсе не явился. Марк сетовал, что им, похоже, никогда не повезет, но Берти стал замечать, как тот за ним... наблюдает.

Берти и раньше ловил на себе его цепкий взгляд, но теперь ему казалось, будто все его слова и поступки оценивают — в пользу какого-то пока незнакомого омеги. Сам Берти тоже приглядывался — и подмечал мечтательные улыбки. Еще Марк принялся строить планы: тут в комнате будет детская, а здесь они поставят высокий стульчик. И будут гулять с малышом в парке. Да, Берти, будем?

Берти делал вид, что разделяет энтузиазм Марка, и он в принципе любил детей, только...

Громко тикали воображаемые часы, отмеривавшие оставшееся на его долю время.

И Берти старался этим временем пользоваться. Он приходил домой пораньше, научился готовить петуха в вине, надевал красивые яркие вещи, которые когда-то дарил ему Марк. Он тренировался на замороженных бананах и пытался проглотить член Марка до узла. Ведь всем известно, как альфам нравится глубокая глотка.

Марк его усилия вроде замечал — горловой минет ему точно понравился. Однако в целом стал раздражительнее, а после свидания, на котором очередной омега ущипнул Берти за попу, оттрахал его так, что от узла потом зад целый день болел.

Берти старался не поддаваться панике, но руки опускались все равно. В голове мелькали грустные картинки: вот на его кухне хозяйничает омега в фартучке; вот Марк говорит, что им пора расстаться; вот сам Берти едет с чемоданом к родителям — квартирку в Бромли он давно сдал в аренду. Берти душили жалость к себе и осознание, что он не успел. Не успел добиться любви Марка и не успел доказать свою любовь. Впрочем... еще было время поправить последнее.

Выйдя из ресторана после очередного свидания с красавцем-омегой, очень заинтересованно поглядывавшим на Марка, Берти увлек Марка в темный закоулок и там поцеловал. Глубоко, распущенно, как раньше себе не позволял. Марк сперва с готовностью ответил, но внезапно разорвал поцелуй.

— Тебя так этот... омега воодушевил? — процедил он. — Обычная шлюха, как по мне. Даже не проси, он нам не подходит.

Берти так поразил этот вывод, что он даже не нашел, что сказать.

Марк запустил пятерню себе в волосы, отступил.

— Кажется, мы не особо продвигаемся, — устало произнес он. Выглядел он по-настоящему несчастным, и Берти почти против воли проговорил:

— Не расстраивайся. Ты... мы обязательно найдем того самого... идеального.

Марк цепко взглянул на него и отвернулся.

Потом было еще несколько свиданий, и подходящие омеги стали заканчиваться. Они даже встретились с несколькими друзьями друзей, и хотя среди них попадались милые и славные люди, Марк обязательно находил к чему придраться. Берти даже начал раздражаться — эта нервотрепка выматывала, хотелось уже хоть какой-то определенности.

Спустя еще месяц он не выдержал и позвонил другу Сэлли. Тот изначально был в курсе всей эпопеи, но согласился, хотя и скептично. Марку Берти сообщил, что будет сюрприз.

И сюрприз вышел отличным.

— Теперь мне все ясно, — зло сказал Марк при виде Сэлли. — Ты, наверно, специально тянул, чтобы у нас закончились другие варианты?

Берти опешил:

— Что?

— Сейчас я понимаю, почему ты ходил такой возбужденный, — перебил его Марк. — Все рассчитал, да? И давно это у вас? Почему не признавался?

— Так-так, — вклинился Сэлли. — Марк, что ты несешь?

— Ты ведь знаешь Сэлли, — робко проговорил Берти. — Вы всегда хорошо общались. И он мой лучший друг... Разве ты хотел другого?

— Нет, — пробормотал Марк, — то есть да, но... Просто не ожидал, что у тебя уже кто-то есть.

Сэлли громко вздохнул.

— Тогда почему ты, раз не готов к триаде, втянул Берти в эту аферу?

Марк поставил локти на столик и спрятал голову в руках.

— Я прочитал в одном журнале, что триадный брак крепче обычного... Почти без разводов. И Берти... ты поддержал эту идею. Я не хочу тобой делиться, но потерять тоже не могу. В последний год ты отдалился и был таким несчастным... Я не знал, как еще поступить.

У Берти перехватило дыхание. В душе все переворачивалось. Все это время...

Сэлли усмехнулся:

— Ты дурак, Марк. Любой заметит, что Берти готов за тебя жизнь отдать. А ты, Берти, зачем согласился?

— Я тоже прочел в одном журнале, — Берти невольно улыбнулся, — что альфа по-любому найдет себе омегу. И уж лучше так, чем за моей спиной. К тому же я хочу детей...

Сэлли накрыл лицо ладонью.

— Детей вам еще рано, сами как дети. В общем, так. Идите и научитесь говорить ртом, а не тем, чем вы обычно делаете. За второй сеанс психотерапии скидка 50%.

— А ты?

— А я поем, раз пришел.

На улице Марк притянул Берти в объятия, поцеловал в нос.

— Думаю, с детьми нам и правда стоит подождать. Не хватало им только таких дурных родителей. И больше не молчи, если тебе что-то не нравится, обещаешь?

Берти потерся щекой о жесткий ворс его пальто и кивнул:

— Обещаю.


End file.
